Chapter 10
Chapter 10: The Search for the Meatlump King Publish Notes, June 19, 2008 Highlights: A new theme park with quests beginning at level 55, an improved community search system, group pickup points, and changes to Mustafar instances. Meatlump Theme Park: *All players of level 55 or above can take part in the new Meatlump theme park. *Higher level characters have the opportunity to participate in the entire theme park and will even find quests tailored specifically for their level. *Your adventure begins with the discovery of a viewscreen belonging to a Corellia Times reporter named Vani Korr. *Players who have worked with Vani Korr to investigate the viewscreen prior to Chapter 10 can speak to her to continue their quest. *All-new collections unique to the Meatlump theme park have been added. *Once you gain access to the Meatlump base, you are able to complete different quests and collections that offer experience bonuses and currency for bartering with the Meatlumps, known as the Meatlump "Lump." *These Lumps are the only currency accepted by the Meatlumps and are the only way you can purchase items from vendors selling Meatlump rewards. Improved Community Search: *Use the Character tab in the Community window to select your interests so other players can find you in their own searches. The right side of the window displays the new options you can choose for your character. You can specify general activities, combat activities, heroic instances, and social activities. *You must make your character searchable if you wish to be found by other players who are looking for your interests. *Use the /anon command or the checkbox at the bottom of the Character tab to add or remove yourself from the search. *If you have a price on your head, you can choose to remove your location when you are displayed in another player's search results to remain safe from the prying eyes of a bounty hunter. *Search for other players with the Search tab in the Community window. In the Character Data list, you can set search criteria including faction, profession, minimum and maximum levels, game activities, and more. *Click the Friend checkbox to search for your online friends who match the criteria you selected. *Click the Save button if you'd like to save your search preferences. The search is saved in a plain text file so can be shared between players. The search is not tied to a specific character or account, so anyone using the PC can load it and save or overwrite it. *Click the Search button at the top of the window and the system will return up to 32 players who have marked themselves as searchable and match the criteria you selected. The search order is random and you can search again to get a different set of 32 matches. *If the character is grouped, it displays a green G in the search results. If the character is a group leader, it displays a red L. The number next to the G and L indicates the size of the group. *If you hover the mouse over a matching character, the tooltip contains the following additional information: species, guild name and guild abbreviation (if applicable), and the name, level, and profession of group members, including pets and droids. An anonymous or not connected group member is displayed with "(anonymous)" as the name. *Click the player's name in the list, enter a message in the Tell Message field, and click Send Tell to contact the player. You can also invite an ungrouped player to a group directly from the search results. Group Pickup Points: *A reusable group pickup point waypoint that points to the location of the group pickup point has been added. You must be the group leader or an officer in the group to create a group pickup point. *Right-click your health and action bar and select Create Group Pickup Point, or use the command /createGroupPickup. The group pickup point can only be created and used while you are located on the following planets and areas: Corellia, Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Kashyyyk – Etyyy, Kashyyyk – Kachirho, Kashyyyk – Khowir, Lok, Mustafar, Naboo, Rori, Talus, Tatooine, and Yavin 4. *To create the group pickup point, the group must have two connected group members, one of which must be the group leader or an officer, who are within 20m of each other. *A group pickup point lasts for two minutes. *To travel to the group pickup point, use the command /useGroupPickup or right-click your health and action bar and select the travel option you prefer. *You cannot use the group pickup point while you are in combat, on a mount or vehicle, or dead or incapacitated. *Use the command /useGroupPickup nocamp to quickly travel to the nearest starport or shuttleport. This is useful if there is an inconveniently placed camp (such as one surrounded by hostile enemies) nearest to the group pickup point. *If the travel point is a player city shuttleport, the city receives 10% of the group pickup point travel cost. City bans are honored, so a shuttleport in a city that you are city banned from will be excluded as a travel point. Jedi: *Corrected an issue with Improved Force Drain that caused too many hit points to be healed. Collections: *The title reward for the Order 66 collection has been changed to Force Insensitive. Thank you to the players who voted for the new title! *All collectible objects should auto-stack in a player's inventory as well as function properly when collected. This includes collectibles attained in space, through searching lairs, milking, etc. Combat: *Critical Protection will no longer lower your own ability to get a critical hit. *Corrected an issue that caused delayed attacks to inflict lower damage than intended. Mustafar: *Updated Mustafar instances to heroic encounter instance code to address a number of issues. *Mustafar instance access now displays when using /showinstance. There is no auto-backflagging on login, but if you are currently able to enter the instance then you will gain the access flag the next time you enter that Mustafar instance. *All group members must be flagged for the Mustafar instances in order to enter. Chapter Gift: *When you log in to Chapter 10, you will receive two Meatlump valuables: a painting of a mysterious figure, rumored to be the Meatlump King, and a chair shaped from the stones of Corellia. Category:Updates